


A Quiet Evening for the Inquisitor

by shinyhill



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Dragon Age Inquisition, Keyhole, Laughter, Quiet, potion, rorys story cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2914082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhill/pseuds/shinyhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah Adaar just wants a quiet evening alone to bathe and sleep. She needs some time out.<br/>Inspired by Dragon Age Inquisition, and three prompts using Rory's Story Cubes - Keyhole, Potion, Laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Evening for the Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Herah Adaar just wants a quiet evening alone to bathe and sleep. She needs some time out.  
> Inspired by Dragon Age Inquisition, and three prompts using Rory's Story Cubes - Keyhole, Potion, Laughter.  
> Herah Adaar/Iron Bull implied romance. No sex. Very soft.

Herah Adaar walked into her quarters, exhausted and bloody from the day's battles. Walking up the stairs, she unhooked the clasps on her magic-and-rune-enhanced formal attire. With a good clean it too her everywhere from balls at Halamshiral to dragon fights. She had tried to insist that each of the other members of her inner circle wear the stuff - it's protective abilities were unparalleled and it looked good when they were all well turned out. Josephine loved it. Only Iron Bull and Varric refused, and after seeing them wear the stuff she happily capitulated. Actually seeing Bull wearing the stuff had made her snort with laughter. The Iron Bull's massive form wasn't made for velvets and sashes.  
Her jacket hit the stairs with a soft splat, and it was at that moment, unarmed and half naked, that she heard a noise above, from her bedroom chamber. A wave of fury left her cheeks burning. She had demanded an evening and night alone. She deserved it! She needed to sleep, and to heal, and...she sniffed - to wash. Who had invaded her only sanctuary?  
She snuck up a few more stairs, and peered through the railing separating her bed chamber from the staircase. Vivienne smiled down at her tolerantly - Damn! Her horns had given her away again. While she appreciated their bronze bound sheathes in battle, they did tend to sparkle in the candle light.  
"It's alright, darling" Vivienne drawled. "I'm leaving right now. I just brought up a couple of things to help you relax and get to sleep." There was a burst of hastily suppressed mirth and Herah jumped, wrapping her arms around her bare, cold chest as she realised that Krem and Grim were standing in the corner, over a large copper tub, steaming with water. Grim's usual straight face didn't change as he removed his elbow from Krem's ribcage, and Krem nodded as they stepped quietly passed her and down the stairs. Herah didn't care, she couldn't take her eyes off the tub - oh yes, this was a good idea Vivienne, she thought. Vivienne slunk over to Herah with her usual lazy grace, patting her on the shoulder with one slender hand. "You see, a nice hot bath to soak in, and I've left a little something on your pillow if you still have trouble sleeping. Good night dear." And with that, she quietly took her leave.  
Herah stepped up to the tub, quickly wriggling out of the rest of her clothes. She glanced over curiously at the bed, but it's four-poster curtains were closed against the cold and the late evening sun. She didn't care. She stepped into the tub, gasping at the heat of it against her bare skin. She curled down into the water as far as she could, dipping her head under the surface so that her glossy black hair fanned out around her head and tangled with her spiralling horns. A few seconds of utter peace, and utter relief, but then she stood, slowly sliding her legs over the side of the slippery tub. She would take that potion now, and really give it a chance to knock her out while she finished her bath. Walking over to the bed, dripping and naked in the chill air, hair tangled in her horns, she thrust her hand under the curtain searching for the potion bottle.  
A large, warm hand grabbed her wrist, and she shrieked as it dragged her onto the bed, bringing the curtain down over her head. She looked up, straight in the Iron Bull's cheeky grin as he gently untangled her horns "Need help with that sleep, Kadan?" he rumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please feel free to bribe me for more by donating towards a cup of coffee! https://ko-fi.com/A20836M (also please feel free to request anything at my tumblr - shinyhill.tumblr.com!


End file.
